Never Say Love! (REMAKE)
by ulil.olala
Summary: Harry hanya berharap jika hidupnya normal tahun ini. Tapi sialnya—Malfoy sudah bertekad untuk membuat hidup Harry sengsara. Satu-satunya masalah dari semua ini adalah Malfoy menjadi benar-benar cantik tahun ini! Fanfiksi tahun keempat. Semi-Canon. HarryxFem!Draco.


Lucius Malfoy sedang berjalan tergesa sembari membawa troli besar. Hampir seluruh pengunjung stasiun King Cross sedang memperhatikannya. Yah, tadi Dracia sudah bilang jika seharusnya Lucius mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian muggle agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Bahkan ibunya saja sudah mengganti jubah hitam berkerah tingginya menjadi sebuah gaun musim panas berwarna merah gelap. Harga diri ayahnya memang terlalu tinggi.

Sembari berjalan, Dracia memperhatikan keramaian stasiun. Sebentar lagi tahun ajaran baru, pasti banyak orang yang bersiap untuk masuk sekolah. Lucu juga, dia belum menemui satupun teman sekolahnya sekarang. Padahal menurutnya, dia dan keluarganya sudah terlihat sangat mencolok sekarang. Pertama, tentu saja ayahnya. Jangan lupakan rambut pirang platima sebahu dan tongkat berjalan konyol yang dipegangnya. Kemudian ibunya. Dracia mengakui ibunya cantik dan kelihatan awet muda. Dan jangan lupakan diriya sendiri. Dia sudah tahu daritadi banyak sekali yang memelototi dirinya, dan _well_ Dracia sangat risih.

Kemudian ayahnya masuk ke dalam Peron Sembilan Tiga-perempat dengan gaya angkuh yang selalu dilihatnya. Dracia menggenggam tangan ibunya kemudian masuk bersamaan. Tolong demi apapun, dia hanya ingin menjalani tahun keempatnya dengan normal—meskipun hidupnya tidak pernah normal barang sekali saja.

.

.

.

Never Say Love!

.

.

.

Warning: Modified Canon, Out of Character, Genderbend, Typo(s)

Note: untuk memudahkan jalannya cerita, Fem!Draco bernama Dracia Malfoy

.

.

.

By: Ulilil Olala

Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Harry Potter x Fem!Draco Malfoy

4th Year

.

.

.

CHAPTER ONE

...

...

...

"Oke mom, jangan gila. Aku tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh tahun ini." Dracia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan ibunya dengan sapu tangan basah ditangannya. "Dan singkirkan benda ini mom."

Narcissa hanya menghela napasnya. Kemudian dia mengecup puncak kepala Dracia dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya. Dracia kemdian memeluknya erat.

Sementara ayahnya mengusap kepalanya dan berkata, "dan kau jangan kalah lagi dari Potter dan temannya yang menyedihkan itu, mengerti?"

Dracia mengangguk kemudian memeluk ayahnya sebentar, megangkat kopernya dan naik ke kereta. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orangtuanya—yang sedang tersenyum melihatnya.

Ketika sedang mencari kompartemen, bisa dibilang _semua_ orang memperhatikannya dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Oke, dia tidak tuli untuk mendengar bisikan-bisikan seperti, "serius itu Malfoy?" atau "Gila, cantik banget! Ayo kita bertaruh untuk jadi pacarnya!" dan yang paling parah "Astaga, dia pakai ramuan apasih bisa jadi secantik itu!"

Setelah berputar-putar mencari kompartemen, akhirnya dia menemukan kompartemen yang berisi Crabbe dan Goyle. Nampaknya mereka berdua bertambah besar selama musim panas ini—dan bertambah _tolol_. Crabbe sedang memakan cokelat kodok, sementara Goyle sedang mencoba memantrai lalat yang ada di jendela. Ketika dia menggeser pintu, Goyle memandangnya kemudian berkata "maaf _miss_ sudah kau lihat bahwa kompartemen ini berisi."

Crabbe menghentikan aksi makannya, kemudian menimpali dengan bego "Goyle benar. Dan kami sedang menunggu teman kami untuk bergabung di kompartemen ini. Tapi kalau kau mau duduk disini, silahkan saja—kau cantik banget sih!"

Dracia merengut sebal. "Kalian ini memang beneran bego atau bagaimana? Ini aku Malfoy bodoh!"

Astaga, dia tahu Crabbe dan Goyle memang bodoh, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Masa iya, mereka tidak mengenalinya—padahal Crabbe dan Goyle sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil.

Crabbe tampak seperti tersedak cokelat dan Goyle menganga bego. "Masa sih kau Malfoy? Malfoy tidak mungkin secantik ini! Dan Malfoy itu _dadanya rata_ tahu!" Goyle menjawab dengan tidak percaya.

Dracia hanya menghela napas kemudian menutup pintu kompartemen. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menonjok Goyle.

.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione akhirnya duduk di salah satu kompartemen, setelah mencari sekitar lima belas menit. Di sekitar lorong kereta, terdengar desas desus mengenai Malfoy—dan telinga Harry mendadak tajam karenanya. Harry berharap jika Malfoy terkena masalah, kemudian pindah sekolah atau dikeluarkan. Tapi Harry harus menahan rasa kecewanya. Semua desas-desus tadi hanya mengatakan jika Malfoy jadi sangat cantik.

Oke, Harry harus mengorek kupingnya mungkin sesampainya di Hogwarts nanti. Harry tahu sebenarnya Malfoy itu memang cantik. Tapi sikapnya urakan sebagai seorang cewek—dan Harry tidak mengerti kenapa dia senang sekali menyeringai dan mengeryitkan hidungnya. Lagipula, masih banyak cewek yang lebih cantik dari Malfoy—seperti Cho misalnya. Dan satu hal penting, Cho tidak urakan dan tidak suka cari masalah dengannya.

Ron nampaknya masih dalam mode membicarakan Quidditch. Mereka sudah bertemu beberapa temannya—dan terus membicarakan Piala Dunia Quiddicth sepanjang waktu. Omong-omong tentang Piala Dunia Quiddicth, Harry tidak melihat Malfoy kemarin. Hanya bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahnya Malfoy yang kemudian mengoloknya.

Ron sedang pamer mawar Irlandia pada Neville. Dan Neville tampak iri.

"Nenek tak mau pergi ke sana," katanya merana. "Tak mau beli tiket. Kedengarannya seru sekali,"

"Memang." Kata Ron. "Lihat ini Neville..."

Ron mencari-cari dalam kopernya di atas tempat bagasi dan mengambil figur miniatur Viktor Krum.

"Oh, wow," kata Neville iri ketika Ron meletakkan Krum di atas tangannya yang gemuk.

"Kami juga melihatnya dari dekat," kata Ron. "Nonton di boks utama..."

"Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dalam hidupmu, Weasley."

Dracia Malfoy sedang berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan pintu kompartemen. Di belakangnya berdiri Crabbe dan Goyle yang sudah bertambah tinggi dua puluh senti—dan dua-duanya sibuk memperhatikan Malfoy dengan tatapan memuja.

Sekarang Harry mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang membicarakan tentang Malfoy yang menjadi sangat cantik. Itu benar, dan perut Harry sedikit bergejolak.

Malfoy sangat cantik dengan pipi tirus—tetapi tidak setirus tahun kemarin. Dan Harry harus mengakui jika Malfoy memiliki mata biru keabuan yang sangat indah. Bibir Malfoy tipis dan berwarna merah muda, dan rambut pirangnya dirapikan. Seingat Harry, dulu rambut Malfoy sepinggang, dan dia selalu mengikatnya—tetapi sekarang, rambutnya dipotong sedikit lebih panjang dari bahu. Dan potongan rambutnya sangat cocok untuknya.

Dan yang membuat perut Harry makin nelangsa adalah badan Malfoy. Harry sebelumnya tidak mau dicap tukang memperhatikan bentuk badan cewek atau bagaimana—tetapi memang Harry akui badan Malfoy sangat bagus. Padahal, dulu Harry ingat cewek itu kurus dan lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti. Sekarang badannya masih kurus—tetapi berisi di 'bebarapa' tempat, dan iya—masih lebih tinggi dari Harry.

Harry menengok untuk melihat reaksi teman-temannya. Kuping Neville memerah—kemudian Neville mohon diri untuk kembali ke kompartemennya—setelah kakinya dijegal oleh Goyle. Sementara Ron melotot memperhatikan Malfoy. Hermione tampak sekali tidak suka dengan Malfoy, kemudian mendengus secara berlebihan.

Sebelum Harry sempat berkata apa-apa, Malfoy masuk menghampiri mereka. Ron tampak merona—tetapi Harry memperhatikan ada seringai yang biasa dia tunjukkan.

"Tunggu dulu Weasley," kata Malfoy tiba-tiba, matanya berkilau jahat. "Apa itu?"

Jemarinya menunjuk sangkar Pigwideon yang ditutupi jubah pesta Ron yang bergoyang-goyang sesuai irama guncangan kereta.

Ron berusaha menyingkirkan jubah itu, tetapi Malfoy jelas lebih cepat darinya. Dia menyambar lengan jubah itu dan menariknya. Kemudian Malfoy mengolok Ron sampai wajah Ron memerah sempurna. Malfoy tertawa terbahak—membuat Harry kembali berpikir dua kali bahwa Malfoy benar adalah seorang cewek. Karena seorang cewek _normal_ tidak akan tertawa terbahak seperti itu—karena mengolok orang lain.

"Jadi...mau ikut, Weasley? Mau coba mengharumkan nama keluarga? Ada hadiah uang juga, tahu...kau akan bisa beli jubah yang layak kalau kau menang..." Malfoy berbicara tiba-tiba. Harry bertukar pandang dengan Hermione, berharap jika dia mengerti topik apa yang dibicarakan Malfoy. Tapi, nampaknya Hermione sama tidak mengertinya dengan Harry.

"Kau berbicara apa?" tukas Ron.

"Apakah kau mau ikut?" Malfoy mengulangi. "Kalau kau pasti ikut, Potter? Kau tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk pamer kan?" Malfoy kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Harry. Kemudian menyeringai. Barisan geligi putih terlihat, dan Harry memperhatikan Malfoy mempunyai gigi taring yang sedikit panjang—entah kenapa perut Harry bergejolak lagi.

"Jelaskan apa yang kauocehkan, kalau tidak pergi sana, Malfoy," kata Hermione jengkel dari atas Kitab Mantra Standar, Tingkat 4. Harry kurang mengerti apakah Hermione jengkel karena tingkah Malfoy yang menyebalkan—atau karena Ron yang terus-terusan merona melihat Malfoy.

Senyum kegirangan merekah di wajah pucat Malfoy. Gigi taringnya sedikit terlihat dan sedikit warna mulai tampak di air muka Malfoy.

"Memangnya kalian tidak tahu?" katanya senang. "Kau punya ayah dan kakak di Kementrian dan kau tidak tahu? Bukan main! Ayahku sudah memberitahuku lamaaa sekali...dia dengar dari Cornelius Fudge. Tapi Ayah memang punya hubungan dekat dengan orang-orang top di Kementrian... Mungkin ayahmu tingkatnya Cuma junior, jadi tak tahu, Weasley... ya... mungkin mereka tidak bicara tentang soal-soal penting di depannya..."

Tertawa sekali lagi, Malfoy memberi isyarat kepada Crabbe dan Goyle, mereka bertiga berbalik dan menghilang—samar-samar hidung Harry membaui aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Malfoy. Ron kemudian bangkit dan membanting pintu geser kompartemen begitu kerasnya sampai kacanya _hampir_ pecah.

"Ron!" tegur Hermione. Kemudian Ron duduk kembali—telinganya merah dan wajahnya merona. Harry secara kuat menduga bahwa Ron kesal pada Malfoy, tetapi tidak punya alasan kenapa wajah Ron merona.

"Menyebalkan sekali... seakan dia tahu segalanya dan kita tidak...," gumam Ron. "'Ayah punya hubungan dekat dengan orang-orang top di Kementrian'...Dad bisa naik pangkat dari dulu-dulu... Cuma saja dia senang di tempatnya sekarang. Untung saja dia cewek—kalau tidak sudah kupukul sedari awal."

"Tentu saja," kata Hermione tenang—tetapi Harry melihat jika cuping hidungnya sedikit melebar—menandakan bahwa dia masih kesal dengan Malfoy. "Jangan biarkan cewek breng—Malfoy membuatmu panas, Ron..."

"Anak itu membuatku panas—bagaimana tidak?" Ron berkata, nada suaranya tinggi. "Tapi aku bingung, aku baru menyadari jika Malfoy bisa secantik itu—Hell yeah, rasanya aku baru sadar jika dia perempuan..." secara perlahan, nada bicara Ron kembali turun. Sepertinya Ron tidak sadar telah meremas sepotong bolu kuali hingga hancur.

Cuping hidung Hermione semakin melebar. "Oh—ya... dia memang cantik, tapi kenapa sih, dia terus datang ke kompartemen kita setiap tahun. Kayak tidak ada kerjaan saja."

Harry tidak mendengarkan separuh dari pembicaraan mereka, dan larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

.

Oke, tarik kembali kata-kata jika Dracia ingin hidupnya berjalan normal tahun ini. Menggoda dan mengolok Potter dan kedua temannya—lebih menantang dibanding hidup normal seperti remaja lainnya. Dan lagipula—remaja normal mana yang sudah diajak kencan oleh empat orang kakak kelasnya, padahal tahun ajaran bahkan belum dimulai?

Dracia benci itu. Astaga, dia memang suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tetapi bukan dalam hal seperti ini, maaf. Dan terimakasih pubertas, berkatnya dia mendadak lebih populer dari Potter.

Oke, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi super. Sungguh, Dracia tidak makan ramuan apa-apa. Siapa pedulli juga kalau dia cantik atau jelek? Sekali lagi maaf ya, tujuan hidupnya semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Potter dan kawanan singanya menderita (meskipun dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, dia ikut dirugikan juga sih).

Jadi, Dracia kembali mengedarkan pandangnya pada dua babon bodoh yang sedang tidur dengan mulut terbuka di hadapannya, mengambil dua potong kue labu—dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Memang benar tadi dia bicara tentang Turnamen Triwizard pada Potter dan Weasley, dan sekarang Dracia berpikir ulang. _Akankah Potter ikut Turnamen Triwizard?_ Oke, dia cemas sekarang.

Potter adalah tipe manusia berkepala panas—dan juga bebal—yang mana mengambil tindakan atas dasar keberanian, bukan otak. Nah, jadi dapat dipastikan jika dia ikut Turnamen Triwizard tanpa pikir panjang. Astaga. Dan bagaimana jika dia mati? Dracia tidak mau berpikir sampai situ.

Dia memang benci Potter. Kelewat benci malah. Tapi tetap saja, Dracia tidak mau jika manusia _itu_ sampai mati. Karena, kalau Potter mati, siapa orang yang akan diganggunya nanti? Apa tadi seharusnya dia jangan memancing topik itu? Apakah benar Potter akan ikut turnamen—meskipun itu mempertaruhkan lehernya sendiri? Dia benar-benar panik sekarang. Serius.

Setidaknya Dumbledore selalu menjaga nyawa Potter agar selalu hidup. Jadi mungkin saja, dia akan melarang Potter untuk ikut turnamen. Dan Dracia bisa bernapas agak lega, sekarang.

Bahkan ketika dua kakak kelasnya mengajak kencan untuk entah keberapa kalinya, Dracia tidak mengacuhkannya, karena pikirannya masih larut pada Potter. Tolong, Dracia memohon. Tolong buat Potter tidak bebal untuk sekali ini saja.

.

...

...

.

Minggu ini berjalan suram. Harry tahu itu. Moody itu sinting—tapi Harry tidak akan menduga jika dia akan disiksa berulang kali oleh manusia bermata satu itu. Guru itu dengan gilanya menjadikan Harry sebagai objek percobaannya. Harry memang bisa melawan kutukan Imperius, tapi kan bukan berarti jika dia harus menerimanya secara berulang. Belum lagi, McGonnagall menceramahinya dan Trelawney memberikan tugas menumpuk—yang tidak masuk akal. Harry mulai menyesali pilihannya untuk ikut kelas ramalan tahun ini.

Dan satu-satunya hal positif dari seluruh rentetan kejadian yang menimpa Harry kali ini adalah—untuk pertama kalinya, Harry bukanlah murid terpopuler di seluruh Hogwarts—untuk sementara. Syukurlah, sebab kelompok anak-anak yang selalu mengagumi bekas lukanya sudah berkurang. Jadi setidaknya, Harry bisa berjalan normal tanpa ada terlalu banyak murid yang memandangi dahinya—seolah-olah rambutnya akan lepas.

Sekarang, topik terhangat di Hogwarts adalah akan diadakannya Turnamen Triwizard—dan betapa cantiknya Dracia Malfoy, yang cukup membuat Harry terkejut.

Harry baru sadar akan apa yang dibicarakan di kompartemen kemarin lalu oleh Malfoy. Tentu saja, ayahnya Malfoy adalah orang _penting_ Kementrian—jadi sudah wajar jika Malfoy bertingkah dia tahu segalanya. Dan ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya.

Omong-omong tentang Malfoy, dia menjadi sangat populer. Dan nampaknya sulit bagi Malfoy untuk berjalan biasa tanpa ada ajakan kencan ke Hogsmeade dan sebagainya. Tapi, menurut penuturan para cewek (Harry tidak sengaja mendengar anak kelas enam membicarakan ini), Malfoy adalah orang yang berpotensi nomor satu untuk dibenci. Harry tidak akan heran—karena dia sudah membenci Malfoy sejak kelas satu. Tidak peduli mau Malfoy secantik apapapun. Menurut Harry, Malfoy tidak lebih dari seorang cewek tukang cari perhatian dan gara-gara.

Sejak kejadian 'musang Moody' dendam Malfoy pada Harry menjadi berlipat ganda. Dan tiap mereka berpapasan, cewek itu akan bertingkah super menyebalkan didepannya.

(Waktu itu, seperi biasa Malfoy memprovokasi Harry—dan sulit diakui, Harry terpancing. Maka Harry memprovokasinya balik, dan mereka adu mantra. Sialnya, Moody sedang lewat dan mengubah Malfoy menjadi musang berbulu putih. Itu cukup lucu untuk ditonton sebenarnya. Lalu, setelah McGonnagall lewat, dia marah-marah pada Moody dan mengubah Malfoy si Musang menjadi manusia kembali. Muka Malfoy merah sekali waktu itu. Tapi, hebatnya dia tidak menangis dan malah menantang Moody dan Harry. Harry makin yakin Malfoy memang bukanlah seorang cewek—meskiput sulit dikata, Malfoy memang sangat cantik tahun ini.)

..

.

..

Dracia berpapasan lagi dengan Potter hari ini. Seperti biasa, darahnya langsung mendidih. Si kepala pitak bebal itu tampaknya sudah lupa bagaimana dia mempermalukannya beberapa waktu lalu. Untung saja, sebagian besar siswa Hogwarts tidak terlalu peduli dengan 'Malfoy si Musang', sehingga dia tidak harus mengendap-ngendap seperti kutu buku culun. Memang sepertinya dia benar-benar harus melaporkan kelakuan guru gila mata satu pada ayahnya—biar dia dipecat sekalian.

Dan omong-omong, seharusnya delegasi Beauxbaton dan Durmstrang datang hari ini. Yah, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli juga. Akhir-akhir ini dia agak senewen sebenarnya.

Pansy, Milicent, Daphnee dan sebagian besar anak perempuan Slytherin secara tiba-tiba. Belum lagi Crabbe dan Goyle makin hari makin tolol (yah—sebenarnya Dracia sangat heran, kenapa dua orang bebal itu bisa naik kelas)—dan oh, jangan lupakan separuh kakak kelas yang menatapnya dengan pandangan anjing kelaparan.

Lucu sekali. Dia benar merindukan masa-masa tenang seperti tahun kemarin, dimana kesehariannya hanya untuk membuat Potter menyesal dilahirkan dan memikirkan nilai ujiannya.

Lihat dia sekarang—Demi Merlin! Bahkan untuk mengganggu Potter sulit dilakukan sekarang! Astaga! Dengan semua cowok-cowok gila yang mengajaknya jalan, Dracia merasa dia tidak bisa bebas berjalan.

Dracia masih ingat tadi pagi Pansy melabraknya dan mengatainya jalang rendahan—hanya karena Blaise Zabini mengajaknya pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama. Belum lagi Daphnee marah-marah padanya karena Nott memerhatikan Dracia terus di kelas mantra. Konyol sekali! Dia merasa mungkin saja cewek-cewek itu ikut tertular bebalnya Potter dan murid Gryffindor.

Dracia berjalan menuju aula besar untuk makan malam. Persetan dengan delegasi apalah itu. Dan persetan juga dengan Pansy dan teman-temannya. Sekarang Dracia lapar—dan dia butuh makan!

...

.

 **TBC**

..

.

..

a/n: hola ketemu lagi sama ulil di fanfic ini. ULIL MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA~

(ulil juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tiba-tiba ngremake fic ini TAT)

Eniwei, untuk remake ini, ulil tau betul jika fic ini masih banyak kesalahan dan tidak memuaskan. Tapi ulil janji, untuk chapter ke depan, ulil akan membuatnya semaksimal mungkin. FIGHTO!

Untuk fic yang lama, sengaja tidak ulil hapus (siapa tau masih ada yang mau baca) dan sekarang ulil sedang membusuk di kamar menunggu apdetan souma dan takumi di fandom sebelah. Sekian.


End file.
